Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2
is an upcoming game for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. Gameplay: The gameplay is similar as the first Burst Limit (Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Story Mode: After defeating Cell, Goku is revived and goes to King Kai's planet to train. Achievements: TBA. TRIVA KING VIEW ALL CHARACTER PROFILES(20) MAKE A PERFECT AGAINST GOKU JR(15) UNLOCK OVER 30 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(25) UNLOCK OVER 40 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(20) UNLOCK OVER 50 CHARACTERS IN STORYMODE(40) UNLOCK EVERYONES TRANSFORMATIONS(100) Characters Playable characters: * Goku - (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan 2) Super Saiyan 3) God Super Saiyan) * Kid Gohan - (Base, Great Ape Kid Gohan * Teen Gohan - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Piccolo - (Base, Fusion with Nail, Fusion with Kami) Super Namek * Vegeta - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta ) Super Saiyan 2 ) Super Saiyan 3 ) * Trunks Fighting Teen - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 * Frieza - (1st Form/Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full-Power Final Form) * Cell - (Imperfect Form/Base, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form Weighed Form , Super Perfect Form ) * Krillin * Tien * Yamcha * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Saibaman * Ginyu Base Goku ' s Body * Recoome * Raditz Base Great Ape Raditz * Nappa Base Great Ape Nappa * Bardock Base Great Ape Bardock Super Saiyan * Broly ( Base Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Characters New to the Burst Limit Series * Kid Goku Base Great Ape Kid Goku * Goku GT Base Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Great Ape Goku GT Super Saiyan 4 * Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, * Great Saiyaman * Great Saiyaman 2 * Kid Goten - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Majin Vegeta Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 . * Vegeta GT Base Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Great Ape Vegeta GT Super Saiyan 4 * Kid Trunks - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegito - Base Super Vegito * Super Gogeta * Gotenks - (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Hercule * Videl * Pan * Dodoria * Zarbon - (Base, Monster Form) * Mecha Frieza * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Super Buu - (Base, Piccolo absorbed, Gotenks absorbed, Ultimate Gohan absorbed) * Kid Buu * Dabura * East Supeme Kai * KibitoKai - Base Portata . * Cooler - (Base, Final Form * Syn Shenron - (Base, Omega Shenron) * Cell Jr. * Baby Vegeta Base Super Baby Vegeta 1 Super Baby Vegeta 2 Super Great Ape Baby Vegeta * Super Android 17 * Janempa Base Super Janemba * Pikkon * Meta - Cooler * Haze Shenron * Rage Shenron Base Full Power Giant Form * Oceanus Shenron * Princess Oto * Naturon Shenron Base Pan Absorbed True Form , * Ultimate Gohan * Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 * Olibu * Turles Base Great Ape Turles * Salza * Lord Slug Base Giant Form New Playable characters * Gohan GT Base Super Saiyan * Goten GT - Base Super Saiyan * Trunks GT - ( Base ,Super Saiyan * Vegeta Jr. - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Yajirobe * Kid Chi-Chi * Future Gohan - (Base, Super Saiyan) * Chiaotzu * King Piccolo * Bojack - (Base, Full Power) * Zangya * Hatchiyack Base Super Hatchiyack Giant Form * Android 13 - (Base, Super Android 13 * Android 14 * Android 15 * Spopovich * Yamu * King Cold * Kid Pan * Nail * Nuova Shenron Base Full Power * Kid Uub * King Vegeta - (Base, Great Ape King Vegeta ) * Uub Base MajiUub * Eis Shenron Base Full Power * Fasha - (Base, Great Ape Fasha ) * Jeice * Burter * Tapion * Hirudegarn - (Base, Final Form) * Tarble - (Base, Great Ape Tarble ) * Android 8 * Neizu * Dore * Vegeta Scouter Base Great Ape Vegeta * Meta - Cooler Core * Appule * Frieza Soldier * Cui. * Abo Base Aka. * Cabo Base Aka * Trunks Sword Base Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3. * Bills. * Amond. * Caco. * Daiz. * Lakasei. * Wings. * Angila. * Medamatcha. * Mercenary Tao. * Cyborg Tao. * Staff Officer The Black Machine. * Shu * Mai. * Pilaf * Shu Machine Base Fusion. * Mai Machine Base Fusion. * Pilaf Machine Base Fusion. * Vegito Super Saiyan 4. * Garlic jr Base Super Makyan. * Vinegar Base Super Makyan. * Spice Base Super Makyan. * Mustard Base Super Makyan. * Salt. * Baby Base Teen Baby Adult Baby. * Don Para * Bon Para. * Son Para. * Fangs the Vampire. * Wolf Man Base Wolf Form. * Captain Yellow. * Captain Dark. * Colonel Vioet. * Colonel Silver. * Teen Goten End Z Base Super Saiyan. * Teen Trunks End Z Base Super Saiyan. * Baby Janemba. * Bandages The Mummy *Demon King Lucifer * Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. * Lord Luud Base Pan And Others Absorbed * Dolltaki. * Commander Neiz * Bizu. * Ribet. * Natt. * General Rilldo Base Meta Rilldo Hyper Meta Rilldo. * Dr Myuu. * Dr Raichi * Vegito Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 * Gogeta Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3. * Shugesh Base Great Ape Shugesh. * Borgos Base Great Ape Borgos * Robot Guard * Goku Jr - Base Super Saiyan * Bujin * Kogu * Budi * Master Roshi - Base 50 % Max Power. * Kid Krillin. * Teen Goku. * Teen Chi Chi. * Teen Krillin. * Piccolo Jr Base Giant Form. * Teen Yamcha. * Teen Tien. * Teen Yajirobe. * Kid Chiaotzu. * Teen Future Trunks Base Super Saiyan. * Ledgic * Pui Pui * Kibito. * West Supeme Kai. * South Supeme Kai. * North Supeme Kai. * Grand Supeme Kai * Commander Zeeum * Chilled * Spike The Devil Man * Dr Wheelo * Dr Kochin. * Bio - Men. * Kisheme. * Misokatsun. * Eibifurya. * Bio Broly Base Giant Form. * Bio Warrior 1. * Bio Warrior 2. * Bio Warrior 3. * Bio Warrior 4. * Bio Warrior 5 Located Break Wasteland Day Evening Night Rocky Arena Day Evening Night Namek Ruined Namek Ruined City Day Rainy Evening Night Mountain Road Day Evening Night Islands Cell Games Arena Day Evening Night Cell Games Arena Destroyed The World Martial Arts Tournament Arena Day Evening Night The World Martial Arts Tournament Arena Destroyed The World Martial Arts Big Tournament Arena Inside Buu. Supeme Kai ' s World. Highlands. Underworld. Underworld GT. Dr Gero ' s Lab. Dr Wheelo ' s Lab Dr Myuu ' s Lab. Dr Raichi ' s Castle Cave. Big Gete Star Dark Planet. Planet Vegeta. Planet Meat. Planet Kanassa Day Evening Night. Planet Konats. Planet M-2. Planet New Tuffles. Kami ' s Lookout. Hyperbolic Time Chamber Day Hail Volcano. New Planet Plan Barren Bills ' s Temple. Glacier. Muscle Tower. Mount Paozu Day Evening Night. Kame House Island. OuterSpace. Red Sea. South City Day Evening Night. North City Day Evening Night. East City Day Evening Night. West City Day Evening Night. Capsule Corporation Day Evening Night. Otherworld Tournament Arena. Mifan The World Martial Arts Tournament Arena Day Evening Night. Diabo Desert Day Evening Night. King Kai ' s Planet. Grand Kai ' s Planet. Baba ' s Palace. Babidi ' s Spaceship Otherworld. Hevean. King Cold ' Spaceship. Rocky Canyon Day Evening Night Penguin Village. Garlic Jr ' s Castle Pilaf ' Castle Gingertown Day Evening Night Trivia TBA Category:Video games Category:burst limit Category:Video Games